Growing Up Nobody
by redxandkemicalx
Summary: Roxas and Namine are growing up, living with the Organization, who started out good people. But what really happened to the nobodies? What made Nami forget Rox and the others? And how did Roxas forget her as well? This is their story...
1. Five Is A Fun Age

I do not own Kingdom Hearts...if I did...Axel and Roxas would be together and Demyx and Naminé would hook up. But seriously...

Just read this...It may be a waste...it may make you want more..Either way...please review?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's a road just outside of the city limits. A road is there, Ferry Road. In the beginning of it there is nothing but trees. Then the road leads you to a row of houses on each side. One side the houses are white or yellow, the other side, brown or blue. The white and yellow side is for the good people, while the brown and blue are for the criminals and whores.

This is where the story starts: A white house with nothing but white in view. Inside, the color scheme is blue, white, and light purple.

A little girl sits in the middle of the floor, drawing what you would think little girls draw. Stick figures and fairy tale things. Nope, instead she is drawing a picture of her mother, or the person who she thought was mom.

Larxene wasn't a nice person. In fact, no one knew the truth behind Larxene except for maybe twelve other people. She was basically heartless; a nobody. She was a sadist and could use the power of thunder.

Naminé was a nobody too, but a bit younger. She was maybe, 6 years old from what Xemnas said. The same age as the little boy they found, Roxas.

The little blonde looked up at her 'mommy' and smiled, "How do you like it, momma?" Larxene had to smile at that little face. Naminé's drawing was beautiful to Larxene, especially since she had gotten all the details right. Her blonde hair, green eyes, light skin. If you looked at Nami and Larx, you would think they are mother and daughter. All except their eyes and tastes were the same.

"It's really pretty, Nami-chan. Do you wanna go show Daddy?" Larxene said, trying not to laugh at who her dad was.

"Yeah, yeah! Where is he, momma? Is he in the garden again?" The older woman smirked and nodded.

"Go out there and show him. I'm sure he'll be proud!" And with that said, Naminé ran as fast as she could to her daddy.

Marluxia sat there tending to one of the white rose bushes in his garden. It was a maze really, trying to go through all the plants and things he had. He heard footsteps and knew Naminé must be coming. He quickly turned around, just to see her round the corner to him.

"Daddy! Look what I made for mommy! Aint it pretty?" She said, huffing and out of breath. He ruffled his 'daughter's' hair. He loved how she could draw so great.

"It's perfect, sweetie. Maybe when you're older you can do that for a talent." He smiled and she shook her head no.

"No, daddy. I know I can draw, but I think I want to grow up and do the same things as you and mommy and all our friends. I want to be strong and be able to win battles..." Naminé smiled as Marluxia looked at her weird. She sounded more like a little boy; must be hanging out with Larxene way too much.

Demyx came over to inspect all the comotion. He was over at his water fountain when he heard Nami yell out to Marluxia.

"She draw another picture?" He asked, looking at the drawing laying on the ground. He inspected it and thought it was greatly done. He layed his sitar gently next to a small tree.

"Yeah. I swear, she gets better each day. I think she'd be a professional..." Marl said, ruffling the little blonde's hair again.

Suddenly, they heard more running and then saw another blonde poking his head around the corner. The boy's eyes stared and met with the little girl's eyes. Blue and blue.

"Roxas is hiding over there!" She yelled, running over and tackling him, " And look Daddy! I caught him!" Demyx, amused by the situation Naminé just created came over and sat down next to them.

"You two are going to grow up and be so wonderful...and helpful.." Marluxia whispered as the two kids tackled the older blonde and tickled him.

"Demy very tic-wish!" Roxas said, tickling Demyx's sides. Demyx was dying with laughter. He hoped that he hadn't peed his pants.

"Alright you guys! Enough. You need to go inside so that Naminé can draw some more. Roxas, shouldn't you be with Uncle Xaldin?" Marluxia said.

Speaking of the lancer, he came around the corner looking furiously at the blonde boy. Roxas smiled scaredly and hid behind Marl.

"ROXAS! YOU LITTLE ASS-" Demyx cut him off by setting a hand over his mouth.

"He's six, dude; let it go. I am sure he left because he heard Naminé out here. You know how much they love to spend time together. No one else wants to be around them that's their age." Demyx said, hugging Nami close. Xaldin gave up and sighed.

"Xaldin, where Zexy and Axel?" Nami asked softly. That voice was so adorable and he didn't know why...

"Zexy is in the living room with mommy and Axel is over at the fire pit..." Bad idea. Naminé loved fire as much as Axel.

"AXEL! AXEL!" She screamed and ran to it, hoping to see Axel and get candy. She also liked the cool fire tricks he could do.

As Naminé ran towards Axel, so did Roxas and they both sped over until they say the red-headed pyro. He greeted them with his arms spread open.

"Come on, you two! Axel's got candy and he's giving it away if you answer some questions!" Axel smirked as the two blondes hurried over. "Alright then..." He sat Roxas on his left leg and Nami on his right.

The fire pit burned peacefully as the three sat there. Naminé snuggled herself against Axel and watched the fire, as Roxas tugged at the red-head's arm.

"Alright then. Roxas, what is your daddy's boss' name?" Axel smiled as Roxas got a screwed up look on his face. He thought long and hard and then he smiled himself.

"Oh! Mansex?" He proudly said, not realizing that Naminé and Axel were dying of laughter, as the other adults came. They looked at the three smiling faces and wondered what was so amusing.

"Roxas. Tell Uncle Marl and daddy what their boss' name is..." Axel said, trying hard not to die of laughter.

"Mansex?" He said, looking at the twisted and amused faces of the entire bunch. Rox laughed with them too, even though he didn't understand the concept of what was funny.

"Okay, who taught him that one?" Demyx said, taking his 'son' in his arms. Roxas smiled and already had an answer...

"Uncle Xiggy and Auntie Larxene told me!" Axel laughed even harder than before, standing up and holding the now yawning Naminé.

"Naminé you can't be tired now? It's only.."

"Almost nine o'clock." Marluxia called out. He yawned himself and sighed, "Time for them to sleep, right, Demyx?" Demyx nodded at his comment.

"Night you two!" The others called out, as the 'fathers' brought their 'kids' to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LOL I hated writing this.


	2. As The Storm Rages

XD, you still think I might own them? Nice try, but I don't! Kingdom Hearts will NEVER be mine, okay my friends?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The streets that were chaos last night by whores, deaths, and minimal crimes, has settled down and gone back to being the scarred neighborhood it once was. The air outside was now breezy, and the sky seemed to become gray. Storms seemed to be headed towards the neighborhood. As the wind blew across the trees and plants, Marluxia was trying hard to protect his 'babies'. Larxene was in the house, teaching Naminé things you think you wouldn't teach a six year old child.

"Nami, you know how the mind works, right?" Larxene was motioning for Naminé to sit with her, as they looked a book about how the mind functions and works. The little girl smiled and nodded her head.

"I know some, Mommy. I know that your memories come from deep inside there and also the heart. I know that the heart can cause your mind to confuse itself. I find it amusing." The little blonde laughed and number XII smiled at the girl.

"You've learned a lot from your uncles, haven't you?" She referred to Xemnas and Saïx; they seemed to love have the little girl there. The two men taught her anything they thought she could benefit from. She was part of their Organization almost...

"Yes, mommy. Can we read this book? I am sure it's gots all the good stuff about the mind!" Naminé giggled and watched Larxene, as her smile widened as well.

"I think we can..." She said before turning to the first chapter...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas was playing around with his sword. He had an actual sword, sharp edges and all. He was swinging it around in various methods and never hurt himself or messed up. He was an extremely skilled six year old!

He thought over some things, for a moment, thinking about how Nami had a mommy but he didn't.

_I wonder where my mommy went.._

His hand almost slipped on the sword. He managed to catch it, but the handle was far from being in his grasp. The little boy watched as lines of blood came from his palm. He yelled things like, "Stupid" and "Why the heck wasn't I watching?"

Demyx heard him and walked in, seeing his son on the floor, trying to put pressure onto the palm with his little white button up shirt. He seemed to be stopping some of it, but Demyx didn't want the kid to suffer from the pain.

"What did you do, Roxas?" He asked, seeing the sword on the floor.

"My sword came into my hand wrong. I wasn't paying any attention, Daddy." Rox's voice was sorrowful, almost hating himself for what he had done.

"Roxas. What's been going on? This is the third accident. Last week, you poked out Uncle Xiggy's eye, who seems to take full blame on that. But, Rox, if there is something wrong, you need to tell Daddy, Buddy.

"Where's mama?" He started to cry a bit. Demyx hadn't expected Roxas to ever ask, but he assumed this had to do with Larxene taking care of Naminé.

"Well," the older blonde started,"Roxas, I can't really explain that to you now. I would have to wait until you understood more. Please forgive me, son." He held the little boy in his arms, as burning tears slid down his face. Roxas cried and sat there for an hour before hiccuping and falling asleep.

Never, had Roxas cried this much, and it would be his last for a long while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naminé was looking for Roxas when she saw him asleep in Demyx's arms. She looked at the blonde pair, curiously, hoping to figure out what had happened.

"It's okay, Nami-chan. Roxie just got hurt by the sword and fell asleep from it." Demyx said, lifting the boy and motioning for the little girl to follow, "How about we put him in bed?" The little girl nodded and Demyx smiled.

They began walking into the halls of Roxas/Demyx mansion, and Naminé was so amazed by the details and colors and water. It was so pretty and she just wanted to play in the fountains or draw the scenes before her.

Demyx caught sight and was amused about it. He knew Marluxia and Larxene were very bleak, when it came to the house and how to take care of children. Everything in Nami's house had to be white, black, light purple, and light blue. Marluxia hair, Larxene's eyes, and the girls' hair were the only thing odd in the rooms.

"Demyx...why do you like water so much?" He smiled at the little prodigy's question.

"It's a secret." Number VIII touched her nose and Naminé immediately giggled. Quietly, they made it finally to Roxas' room, and Demyx softly layed him on the bed. Roxas immediately woke up a bit.

"Daddy?...Nami?" He asked, squinted his eyes.

_Ow. My eyes hurt. Oh yeah, I was crying! Duh, Roxas! Crap, I wonder what Nami thinks about this..._

For a child of six, Roxas' mind was into thought as much as a teenager. He immediately looked at Naminé's face, and she was smiling.

_She must be happy that I am okay. _

Both kids jumped suddenly as the lightning and thunder erupted outside.The rain pounded against the mansion, as the two huddled together. Demyx, wanting to get a camera so bad, decided to keep Nami there and they would watch cartoons or something down in the luxurious basement. He called over to Larxene's, saying the little girl was safe and he would make sure she enjoyed her stay at his place.

"Don't turn her into a priss over the night, Demy-kun. I know how you get, and I will not allow you to flaw what I have created," Larxene boomed over the phone. She didn't have to tell him twice!

As the pair got comfy downstairs, Demyx saw Axel walk into the house. His red hair was soaked and not spiky, and his black trench coat was soaked as well. Times like these, they thanked Xemnas for making their coats out of rain-coat material.

"Damn, it's stormin' like never before" Axel said, getting close to the living room fire place. The room smelled of burning oak and cinnamon. Demyx must've been cooking something again.

"What're you making this time, Blondie?" He joked.

"Apple pie for us and our little guest!" Demyx cheered happily through the kitchen.

"That would be?" The red-head asked afraid.

"NAMI-CHAN!" Roxas yelled from downstairs, "Ah! No fair! Come back here!" They two men heard running footsteps and then the door booming open, revealing a red-faced, hair in a furious mess, Naminé. In her hand, a knife with a glowing gold handle layed. Naminé looked at Demyx and then Axel. She was scared, considering she never knew that Roxas ever played with swords and things this sharp.

Roxas came up the stairs, his breath just now trying to catch up. His eyes got big as he realized Nami's eyes were big and she was in distress. Did she care that much for him? After all, they thought each other as brother and sister...

"Demyx...where did Woxas get this at?" She asked, terrified at what the answer might be.

"It's his, Nami. He practices swords every day while you draw. He's really good, but today he had an accident..." He explained.

"But you told...you lied to me Uncle!" She screamed. She ran to her guest room and locked it. The three boys paled. What were they going to do now?

Today wasn't so happy, as they thought.


	3. Things Change

Naminé curled herself up in a ball, her eyes tear-stained and eye-sight blurry. She took a deep breathe and awaited to hear someone come to the door, but to her surprise, no one did.

_It must be cause they're male..._

She looked over at her small window, the dark storm crashing over the street. Nami could see fighting in the distance between a couple. The woman held a baby and was screaming at the man in front of her. He looked as though he was going to kill her, but she thought maybe he was so reluctant because of the child.

"Why is the world so sick?" She said out loud, not noticing that someone had picked her lock and gotten himself in. "Because life isn't fair, or so Demyx and Axel have always told me," Roxas sat down, directly behind Naminé, "Nami, I am sorry that no one ever told you. I am also sorry you had to witness me in this state. Da-Demyx was going to tell you sooner or later, but I guess you had to find out the bad way."

The blonde artist had turned around to see her best friend's face in his hands. He was upset for her? It made her heart bleed with sympathy.

Too bad she didn't have a heart.

Roxas felt cold hands wrap around his neck and his head pulsed with a chill. He looked behind him to see Nami hugging him tightly. She sighed and looked straight at him, "You know, you're like my brother. If something bad happens to you, I'll try to be there, no matter what. Okay, Rox?" She said triumphantly. He grinned and looked at her, nodding his head, "Of course. How could I not protect the sister that is going to be there when I give up and need a boost. We both will look out for each other. One way, or another. Agreed?" "Mhm!" The two blondes giggled, and hugged one another.

The booboo had been repaired.

_**XIII Six Years Later... XIII  
**_

"Naminé, I told you not to worry. Okay? I promise I will be fine!" "But you know how Sora always makes you do stupid st-" "Enough! As your older brother, I suggest you just stay out!" Naminé huffed and folded her arms angrily. She never won anymore. Since they'd hit twelve...

Roxas was no longer that brother he promised he would be. He broke he promise, but she still vowed to keep her end; no matter what.

The street they lived on as a child had been abandoned by the group. Larxene and the others took Roxas and Nami to a whole different town. Destiny is what they called it, and there was a island to the East, called Destiny Island.

Nami watched her brother take off on his skateboard with Sora and Riku, probably off to be idiots and do something reckless on the island. They were meeting Kairi, the girl that lived down the street. Naminé never liked her much. It was the fact that Kairi had everything she could ever want and always got more than she ever would. The whole Organization was rich, but Nami didn't need money or things close to it. She wanted love and someone to care. It was like, no one did anymore.

Not even her _brother._Nami didn't exactly get along with Larxene anymore, considering she was never around anymore. She was always on missions, as well as Marluxia and Axel. Demyx was her primary caretaker, which she didn't mind, but she still wished for the parents she once had.

Roxas had still tried to keep the whole "brother, sister" charade, but Nami knew he was just telling her that to make her feel better. He didn't exactly care for his 'younger sister' and she didn't exactly care that he didn't care.

It made it easier on her to do what she was going to do.

She was going to run away.

Naminé felt pain in her chest, possibly from all the crying she was trying to let out tonight. Though everyone took her as a very sad person, she was quite tough. And she intended to keep tough after tonight. When tomorrow comes, she was already going to be far and never come back. Ever. It felt like a great idea, since it worked with the fact that Demyx was oblivious to everything and her parents were always gone. And since Roxas just didn't act or seem to care, this was going to go smoother than she'd orginally planned.

She got a medium-sized bag, to stuff all her clothes in. She packed some food and water anywhere she could fit it. Nami still had some money from all that work she had done last August, so she shoved that in the bag, deeply. She smiled and lifted the bag, smiling at it's light weight. _Perfect,_ she thought. Her small body carried the bag down the stairs and down the hall to Demyx's study. The blonde tapped lightly, and he looked up and smiled from his sitar, "Oh Nami-dear! Where might you be going tonight?" He said, pointing the bag slung around her shoulder, "Oh, I'm staying the night at Ailey's house tonight!" She smiled, and sure enough, Demyx bought the act. He told her to have fun and be good and Naminé shouted "Thanks, I will!"

It was going to be a long journey ahead of her, but she knew it wouldn't be too hard. She walked to Roxas' room one last time, and took out the note written earlier. She placed it neatly on his bed, which surprisingly was made today. Nami smirked and thought about this one last time, then left the room quietly. She was then confronted by a slightly angry Roxas.

"What were you doing in my room?" He asked, taking her arm in his tight grasp. Naminé smiled at him, "I was just leaving a note to say I was going to go to Ailey's since it looked like you weren't coming home anytime soon. Your dad made dinner already, so bon appetite. Also..." She was about to step away, her pale eyes staring at the door. Her head was spinning, with thoughts of what to do and if she just go ahead and tell Roxas now. She took another step forward and didn't look back as she opened the door, saying, "Roxas, I hope you know, you broke our promise. You didn't protect me from anything. Not even yourself."

And she walked out of the house, leaving a shocked Roxas behind.


	4. Runaway Love

Last chapter made me sad! But...now...to chapter four. By the way, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but know that if I did...some things...wouldn't be kept in a videogame. :3

///**Miss you**\\\

Roxas was still staring at the door, wondering what the heck was going on with his 'sister'. He'd broken their promise? There wasn't any real danger, so why should she be scared? Naminé had always looked out for him, so he knew she hadn't broke her part.

_"Roxas, I hope you know, you broke our promise. You didn't protect me from anything. Not even yourself."_

Those words ran through his head as he went into his room, finding the folded notebook paper on his bed. He ran his fingers over his name dented into the page, then opened it. It read:

**Dear Roxas,**

**I probably won't see you after this, which I am sure will make you happy. I hope you realize the situation before you now. You no longer have me as your 'little sister'. You no longer have to put up with me. Why you might ask? Well I am running away from home. I hope you realize the damage you've done to our friendship. I hope you realize that I will never go home.**

**Sincerely,**

**Naminé, The Runaway**

Roxas glared at the piece of paper, trying to understand all this quickly. She ran away because of him? That was stupid! But he had to tell someone, before she might get far. Too bad Roxas didn't know, Nami was one of the best runners at school.

///**Don't leave**\\\

Naminé had past the dock that took everyone to Destiny Island, and she'd past all the shops. She was getting close to the edge of town, towards the country. Never explored land, she called it. Her blonde bangs trickled into her face as she slowed down the pace. While leaning next to a tree, Nami got out a water bottle and took some sips. After the last slurp, she reluctantly put it back in the bag.

As Naminé sat down, she heard rustling in the trees, from the robins, she figured. She could hear the night ships unloaded and loading back up in the distance, the smell of dead fish and sea salt disgusting her.

She thought about Roxas and smiled, knowing fully well that she had did it. She'd given him up and it made her so happy to think that. Her hand went to her face, as she wiped off some of the sweat from the summer air. Naminé smiled and got out her drawing book. She knew she needed to rest, so she went behind a large oak tree in the woods and sat down. She layed out her three pencils, taking one soon after to start sketching a picture of Kairi. Nami loved drawing her because, when she was always finished she would burn it, shred it, or make Kairi look bad. It always brought a laugh.

She started humming a tune, happily drawing the red-headed girl. This was going to be fun.

///**Just leave me alone**\\\

Roxas had already told Demyx and Axel, who were panicking over Naminé's disappearance. Axel began calling Larxene and Marluxia, who shrugged it off and said "She'll come back." Axel scowled, and they began searching themselves. Roxas was to go around town and see if she might be there. Axel was to go looking for her around the neighborhood, and Demyx was going to stay in case someone had seen her.

Rox took his skateboard and bid farewell to the two men, them not noticing he had a dagger in his left pocket. Demyx sighed, "I wonder if she's okay..." He said holding his head in despair. Axel smiled hopefully, "I'm sure she is!" The red-head turned around soon after and began his search as well.

As the blonde boy began dashing through the town streets, he looked around checking for his blonde friend. He asked around, and found out she had indeed been through the area. Quickly, he made his way to the edge of town, where two spectators had seen her go last. His skateboard flew through the sidewalks until he made it to the sign that said 'Welcome to Destiny'. Roxas looked around but couldn't find any trace of Naminé. He thought for a moment, trying to figure out where she might've gone. _She had to have stopped sometime. Nami had supposedly been running the whole time._ He looked around the woods and smiled, knowing most likely she was there. He went in, knowing he had limited time before the sun finally settled down and the moon came out. Walking hesitantly, he reached the old oak, where a hooded figure layed.

Nami slept silently against the trunk, her drawing supplies scattered around her. Roxas smiled in relief as he got her things settled together. He slung her bag over his shoulder, then got his cellphone out of his pocket. Rox then called Demyx, telling them their location, and waited for them to come get the pair. He didn't want Naminé to be woken up and running off again.

When Demyx and Axel got there, they told Roxas to take her stuff to the car and put it in the trunk. The blonde obeyed and waited in the car afterwards. Moments later, he spotted Nami in the arms of Axel, who smiled at him. He mouthed "Good job" to him, and he laughed.

It wasn't until Nami was in her bed that she woke up, cursing at the top of her lungs. She had been defeated. Had she just not fallen asleep from that running...Roxas walked in silently and sat on her bed, laughing, "You just gave Demyx a panic attack! What the heck were you thinking doing that?" Roxas said, hugging her tightly. She didn't move, simply because she didn't know what to say. He frowned, "How could you do that? I mean..." He stopped and just looked away. Naminé sighed and hugged him, "Maybe...I just wish you would stop hanging out with Riku and the others so much so you'd realize that your sister would like some attention now again." She pouted, while Roxas laughed again, "Somehow, I think you're jealous because of Kairi. Is it because she likes me or something?" "What are you talking about?" The light blonde questioned, staring at the spiky-haired boy. He smirked, "I don't think Nami loves me that way anymore. I think she's jealous cause Kairi is going out with m-" He was cut off though, "Woah! Since when has my brother been dating that drama queen!" She demanded.

She wasn't answered, because Roxas just smirked again and laughed. A minute later he finally said, "I was just joking. I wouldn't date her." He said getting up and walking out of her room. Before he shut the door, he smiled some and looked back, Naminé laying her head back down.

"I love you, Naminé" And then her door shut softly.

///**Love you like no tomorrow**\\\

Well then, how was that chapter? Review, because I love reading and replying now!


	5. The Realization

I still don't own Kingdom Hearts...kinda wish I did, but it aint going to happen. Ever.

xxXxx

Naminé sat still in her bed. Roxas had just said "I love you" to her, and she didn't know whether he meant that in a sisterly or...he couldn't like her, could he? But maybe this was the explanation to him ignoring her, and why Kairi laughed and pointed at her when she was near them both. Could it be, Kairi was trying to help him get...her?

She tried to think about it, but her head was dizzy and she needed to eat something. Nami got out of bed, walking out of the warm room, and into the cold hallway. She got to the kitchen silently, deciding already she would eat whatever was left of Demyx's pasta. Her blonde hair trickled over her face as she sat at the island, eating the cold leftovers. Running her left hand over the surface, she could feel soft bumps and the rough edges. The corners were sharp and some of it had rougher spots from where Demyx sliced and caught the tan island. It didn't ruin it, but it did look slightly weird now.

Among all things Naminé started thinking about, it had to be her future. She thought longingly about how she could one day be a great artist or writer, painting majestic figures, sculping clay lumps into something spectacular, and even constructing something out of sheer brilliancy. Then, came the sounds of wheels; small wheels. Nami thought about Roxas, sliding into her life and...loving her. Oh, why did he have to make everything so complicated now! Why couldn't he just love her like a sister, forever?

She went back to bed in hopes to forget this crazy future of her's.

///**Where ever you go, I am too**\\\

**Two years later...**

Naminé sat in a white chair, surrounded by Larxene, Marluxia, and the Superior. He wore his cloak, to ensure that no one saw him. He'd been in serious trouble with the law, to no one's surprise, and he wanted to stay hidden.

"It's almost time for something that could've happened years ago. I am sure she's ready; I've seen her work. It's best to do it, before she grows even more attached..." He said, pointing at the blonde teen. She looked down, knowing fully well what Xemnas meant. She was going to be a part of the Organization. "Naminé, tell me, what have you been doing since I last saw you?" He asked curiously. She greeted his hooded eyes with anger, "Probably better stuff in my life than your's." Nami replied, her face red. Xemnas laughed and stared at her, Larxene gasping and Marluxia grinning.

"Takes after Larxene, I suppose?" Xemnas grinned, as Larxene pouted, "It isn't my fault. Teenagers are supposed to act like this..."

They talked on about this, Naminé stepping out of the room, lying so she get outside. She ran over next door, to Demyx's house, ringing the doorbell. Although, this had never stopped her before, she didn't know if maybe the two adults were on a mission, and Roxas alone. She didn't like scaring her now 'boyfriend'. Axel answered the door, a pink apron laced in white and 'Mom' written on the chest. "DO I want to know?" Nami questioned, trying hard not to laugh. Axel stuck his tongue out childishly, inviting her in. "You know Demyx is still out, right? Someone's got to cook!" He barked, running back to a smoky kitchen. She was about to offer to help, but she knew this was the pyro's doing. It was just his unlucky powers that made it difficult.

Naminé scurried to Roxas' room, which was now a dark blue room covered with posters of various bands. She saw that he was messing around with the guitar he'd gotten last Christmas, and laughed because he still wasn't too great. "Roxas, you already gave yourself blisters yesterday, what more do you want?" She said plopping down next to him on the black bed. He smiled and replied, "Well, if I'm so bad, I want to see you try!" Her face went mildly pale. Nami hated showing Roxas she could do things, because sometimes she was way better. But this time was different, because she knew for sure she could play a guitar, for Demyx had taught her years ago.

"Alright, but I am warning you. Dem taught me around the time you were learning knife tricks..." Naminé smiled and took the guitar in her hands. She checked the strings quickly, fixing a sharp or flat note. Then, with small effort, her hands moved around for a chord. "Give me a song, Rox" She asked, played the chord again to make sure she still knew what she was doing. Roxas thought for a minute, before settling on "When You Were Young" by The Killers. Obeying, the blonde girl nodded starting the song slowly, but quickly remembered the tempo of it. Roxas tapped along with her at the beginning and suddenly began singing. This went on, till Nami got to a solo part, and then she stopped. "That enough proof?" She smiled and layed the guitar down, "Yeah it is, you show-off!" Roxas shouted. Naminé rolled her eyes, "You sound like you're about what, six again!"

They laughed as Nami took the guitar and took it over to it's case. She didn't hear Roxas get up and sneak up behind her, tickling her sides. "I still beat you at stealth" He grinned, but frowned when he was suddenly flung onto his bed, Naminé on top, "But I still catch you off guard and tackle better." The blonde smirked and kissed Roxas softly on the cheek, pink creeping up on it. As she came up, she was only pulled back down into a breath-taking kiss. Right as Roxas was slightly getting too excited, Axel yelled for them. "I finally got the fire out and edible food ready!" He shouted.

Naminé pulled away, smiling despite Roxas' sad face. "Oh come on, you have plenty of other times to kiss me." "Yeah, but..." He trailed off, too embarassed to tell her the reason. She shrugged and skipped to the kitchen, a sweating Axel sitting down and eating some eggs and bacon. "Choose it, Nami: Bacon and eggs, pancakes, waffles, or biscuits and gravy?" He asked, her sitting quietly in her chair, "Um, how about...three pancakes AND bacon?" She giggled as Axel's face got big. "How is it you've been eating so much and not gaining any weight? It's not fair. I am always getting fat!" He said, poking his stomach. "Oh God, you sound more female every day, Ax" Roxas said, sitting directly across the table from Nami. "Ok, So 3 pancakes and 7 pieces of bacon, Nam?" She nodded at to the red-head, "And I know Roxas over here wants biscuits and gravy and 5 waffles..." Naminé tried not to laugh, because Axel had turned to Roxas and started speaking in a southern, female accent. "Haha, Axel. And yes, I do want exactly that."

While Axel went over to the island to get what they wanted, Rox sighed and layed his head down. Nami stroked his blonde spikes, watching the food flying over on two chakrams. Roxas' head perked up as he leaped back into his chair, the food landing perfectly in front of them. "I still have the skills to set the table." Axel's face was smug as he sat down and ate again. The once pale faces of the blonde teens where regaining color. They both picked up their forks, doused whatever needed syrup, and ate ravenously. Axel watched with small tears, as Nami devoured her meal quickly, already wanting more. She got up, saving him from a trip, and got what else she wanted. By the time she was done with both plates, both the boys had just finished their first.

"Good God, Nami. Don't they feed you over there?" Roxas asked, as they got up from the table, "If I said no, technically I'd be lying..." She said thinking about the conversation her 'parents' had with their boss. She sighed, leaning onto her boyfriend's shoulder as they went back into his room. It was nine in the morning now, the sky finally lit up at it's most for another three hours. Roxas' room didn't like the light, but what did come in made his floor sparkle as a rainbow pattern.

Naminé dove onto Rox's bed, laying her head down on the dark, red pillows. Roxas acted as though he was going to jump onto her, but merely layed down next to her. She turned to look at him and giggled, "Hi." He tried not to burst into laughter, "Hello there.." Was the reply. They kissed once, Nami leaning over him and surprisingly keeping it going. Her hands were at eaech side of Roxas' head, him grasping for her to get closer. They both felt as though they needed one another. Naminé stopped the kiss, laying her head on his chest. "They're making me work for the Organization..." She said quietly, her eyes trying not to tear up. "You too?" Rox answered, pulling her up to look into her azure eyes. She nodded and realized that this whole time that they'd learned to draw, learned to manipulate minds and Roxas learning to sword-fight. She knew now, why all these things had mattered in their lives.

"Roxas...They're going to make you fight...and you might leave forever" She cried, hugging onto him. He too, came to the same understanding and held onto his girlfriend. "Wanna try to make a re-run of when you were twelve?" He asked, holding her up. She looked at him confused, "What do you me-" "You and me running away so we don't have to do whatever the heck 'Mansex' says." Naminé looked at him like he was crazy, "Another way to get ourselves kill-" "Come on, Nami...Remember, our promise? I won't let you get hurt. If anyone should, I will." "Roxas...we're putting ourselves in danger! I mean what if they find us?" She said getting off him. He sighed, "We're not going to. You forget who you're dealing with. After all, I am the one who made Xigbar get that eyepatch and gave Axel those scars under his eyes..." "True..." She said. Naïvely, she nodded her head and agreed with Roxas that night.

They would run away from the Organization.

///**Runaway Lovers**\\\

Well, that's the end of this one. Lemme explain something before I get any questions: The Organization has taken a bad turn and is now evil. The follow Xemnas, but now he's gotten himself in trouble. To help trouble, is to gain trouble. To gain trouble, is to cause trouble. Either I just made that saying up, or I found it once...Who knows. Point is: They want Nami and Roxas to complete the Organization and help them gain everything they want...


	6. The Ring of Friendship

_How I wish I owned KH, but alas, I do not. Parting with this knowledge will be such swe-_

_ANYWAYS_

_ONTO _

_Growing up Nobody_

/**To Be Free And With You**\

Naminé snuck into her house, quietly walking to her room. It was still light out, so she could see without a light switch. She shut her door slightly, and walked to her closet for a white bag. She smiled, putting whatever clothing fit into the biggest compartment, then things she knew she would need. The blond got about seven waters out of her mini fridge, stuffing them into the bag as well. She thought about it, and put a small container of medicine in the small compartment.

As Naminé thought on whether to bring her white blanket or black one, Roxas stepped in. She stopped and turned around, holding her head, "I'm guessing my parents are off on another misson?" She asked, going with the black. "Yeah, I got my bag ready. I put food and 5 bottles of water in mine; your's?" "Medicine, 7 bottles, and refrigerated stuff in some ice-packed bags. It should last us two days, most," "Yeah, considering how cold it's getting. I hope you brough-" "Warm clothes, and my black blanket, Roxas. Now tell me how you're going to transport us to this 'Twilight Town' place you've heard of." He smiled and took her hand, leading Naminé outside, and there stood Axel in the driveway, his red Mustang contrasting with everything in a 100 foot radius. "I can't believe I am letting you guys do this!" He said, running his hair through his thick red spikes.

Naminé giggled and kissed her boyfriend softly, as Axel popped the trunk. Roxas put her things in it, slammed it shut, and got into the backseat with Nami. "Axel has offered to drive you and me to a Gummi-ship, which we all know Sora can drive one. He has offered to drive to the Wizard's Tower there, and a train will pick us up!" The blond boy was excited, as Ax pulled out of the driveway hurriedly, definitely speeding. Nami payed no attention, leaning her head on Rox's shoulder and him stroking her hair. As they neared the station, she sat up, her eyes taking in what was out there. A large orange, red, and yellow ship sat, nose to the sky, waiting to be flown by her boyfriend's 'brother', Sora.

As the Mustang halted, Roxas unbuckled his seatbelt, as well as Nami's and took her hand again. Naminé motioned for Axel to roll his window down, while he got the bags. "Axel...I'm gonna mi-" He was already a step ahead of her, his door opening and him grasping her in a great hug. "Tell me, Nami, was my cooking really good, today?" "If I said you cook like Demyx, would you believe me?" "Alittle..." He poked his friend's nose. She giggled and nodded, "That's what it tasted like." Roxas had her things, which Nami gladly took, and she hugged her pyro-maniac friend, one last time. Roxas did as well, and they formed a small group hug.

"I'll visit sometime, you two. Don't think I'm leaving forever and ever, cause I can't do that to you two, ever!" He said, grinning. He waved as they walked off, Naminé blowing a small kiss to him. They walked over to the ship, where Sora and Riku stood. "Twilight Town isn't far, but if you wanna get there before Marly and Larx come back, I suggest we go now." Riku said, loading the things into the storage. Sora smiled and led them to where they'd all sit, and showed the two how to strap in. He got himself in and waited for Riku to come in at last too.

When they were finally in the sky, and Nami not sick from the height, the group talked for a while, Sora nearly crying because his best friend was going away. "It's like you're both going to Vegas, getting married, and ditch-" "WOAH. Overimaginative, much, Sora?" Naminé yelled at him, Riku's face smug and Roxas going red. Sora just smirked, "Naminé, I know this is none of my business, but how far have you even got with this monster?" "He's not a monster, Sora. And I've only kissed him..." She said, glaring at the two boys, "Speaking of which, Sora, how far have you gotten with Riku?" She smirked, watching them pale. Roxas started laughing, a blush creeping Riku's cheeks, "Ew! That is gross Naminé! Me and Sora?" He gagged. Sora tried not to puke himself. This satisfied Nami and Rox..they both knew they were lying.

After a four hours of talking, Naminé began to fall asleep, her head laying on Roxas' shoulder. He caressed her cheek softly, playing with her light blonde strands. Smiling, he watched as they neared another world. Much to his delight, he realized it was Twilight Town and looked to Sora.

"How long do you think it would be till we actually land?" Roxas asked, Sora turning around, "I suppose in the next half hour, we should be on the ground. It all depends on if there are any...'soldiers' out here..." Sora said, sighing. "I guess you are right." He looked back to Nami, regretting that he'd have to wake her, "Sweetie...wake up. We're almost there." He lightly shook her, a groan escaping. "Alright..." Roxas heard her say before opening her pale blue eyes. She yawned, rubbing her eyes some. He smiled, seeing her this way always made him realize how cute she was; his precious ocean wave. He just hoped she wouldn't crash on him one of these days, like in the past. They settled in for the landing, which was rough on Nami again. She had to close her eyes and hold Roxas for support, just so she wouldn't puke. By the time they had landed, her face was slowly fading from green to a pale chalky color. Rox kissed her cheek, trying to give her some color back by making her blush. It worked, slightly, which made him happier to know she was okay.

Surprisingly, there was no soldiers anywhere, but the streets were lit up and the music still filled the air with warm embrace. Riku and Sora both hugged the couple, saying their goodbyes and wishing them good luck. Both boys knew that Naminé and Roxas would need it, now that the Organization would be after them. "Tell Axel to watch his back!" He yelled, waving as he walked away. Sora grinned, goofy as always, "Definitely will!" He laughed, blowing a kiss to Nami. She knew he was kidding.

Walking hand in hand, the two blonds looked about, trying to find a decent place for the remainder of the night. Up some alleys, through a marketplace, and through yet another alley. That's when he saw it: a corner, a tattered green-like cloth closing it off. It looked as though some kids had made it, just recently actually. Naminé wrinkled her nose, the smell of sea salt and sticky sticks erupting from the place. A light was one, surprisingly. Roxas shrugged to Nami, stopping so that they were a foot away from the curtain. "H-hello?" He called out, stammering and trying to smile calmly to his girlfriend. A boy, just about Roxas' height pulled the curtain abruptly, an angry expression on his face.

"Who are you? Are you someone from Seifer's gang? Tell him I am tired of him sending people to get his dirty work done!" He glared, Naminé stepping in front of Rox. "Hey, just because we show up, doesn't mean you have to judge! I don't even know who the heck Seifer is!" Her voice was frail normally, but it had authority now. Her blue eyes scanned the area behind the scowling, curly blond boy. They met a brunette girl with stunning green eyes, much like Axel's. She looked as though she was already dressed for bed, ducks on her capri-like pants and a rather large one on the orange shirt. She smiled comfortingly to her, laying the book she was reading on a large crate. That's when Nami's eyes caught another kid, another brunette, but larger than the other two. He wore what looked to be sport-like clothing. Up until the point these two got up and walked to their apparent leader, she hadn't noticed what he was wearing.

The boy must've had a thing for green and camo, because his outfit screamed 'punk'. The two watched as the brunette girl swept her left arm to go across his shoulders. "Sorry, he's been having trouble lately with a rival in town. Say...you look new here...Destiny Islands, I suppose?" She grinned her right hand going out politely. Naminé shook it first, then Roxas. Their heads nodded as she continued, "My name is Olette. This is Hayner, and over to his left is Pence. And this, is the Hideout." She smiled, her voice so easy to get used to; not too overdramatic like Kairi...or...

_Ew, now why did that name have to cross my mind? _Naminé thought, bowing her head politely to the gentlemen in front of her. "I am Naminé, and this is my boyfriend, Roxas. We ran away from my crazed mother and her lunatic boss..." She laughed, a sweatdrop forming above her temple.

Olette and Pence smiled, "Oh! You could stay with us. We stay in here during the summer and it's not like there is anything else to do!" Pence was already delighted; even Hayner was starting to smile again. "Thanks so much! You guys are a great help." Roxas smiled, walking in after his girlfriend. She graciously sat on the floor, not caring that Olette was frowning at her. They'd just have to get used to how Naminé and Roxas did things...

This was going to be new.

/**To Find and Love an Actual Friend...Thanks for Caring**\

_So...yeah... sorry for not updating._

_' I love you all though, so yeah. :D_

_In advance, I may not write for awhile again..._

_I am getting very horrid with it, not to mention my thing is vampires now. D:_


	7. Hide and Go Seek

_Hey hey! I am back! _

_:3_

_Updating...hehe.._

_At least I am trying, peeps!_

/**When We Met...**\

Naminé watched Olette throw a glance at the two blond boys, both conversing over things they probably didn't understand. "So then your mom and dad were part of an Organization?" The brunette said, smiling sweetly. Nami laughed, "Yeah, but lately, they just started doing weird stuff. They were teaching Roxas and I how to kill and manipulate people. We didn't want that. So we hurried up and left while Axel gave us the chance." Olette moved in closer, her green eyes piercing the blond's bright sky blue eyes. "Ooh! Who's Axel? He sounds...sexy." She giggled, making Naminé laugh at her more. Roxas overheard and tried to sound serious, "No offense, but you're better off staying with Hayner here. Axel hasn't had a woman since Nami's mom went to Marluxia, and he seems to shift to the other side lately..." he said, looking away. They all began to burst into fits of laughter, Pence dropping the sea salt ice cream out of his mouth.

After a few hours, the five teens decided to head off to bed. Roxas and Naminé unfurled their sleeping gear in the farthest corner, while Hayner and Olette laid next to a pile of crates. Pence huddled in his green sleeping bag, sitting near the entrance. The kids laid there, talking about random things, wishing each other good night. Nami cuddled into her prince's arms, him never taking his eyes off her. He knew the Organization already knew they were gone. And poor Axel...he had to deal with it all. He felt as she buried her head in his chest, and knew she was asleep now. Rox kissed her cheek before dozing off himself.

/**You Did Everything For Me...**\

Axel stood in the doorway of the large conference room. He waited as Luxord came in, chatting with him. "So where do you think they went, Ax?" "Psh, probably still in town!" he laughed, the gambler nodded. _Wow, this is too easy,_ he thought, smirking.

He went to his respectable seat, number eight, and sat down just as the Superior came in. His voice then rang throughout the walls:

"Now as you know...Naminé and Roxas have left. How, we don't know, as well as where they may be." He paused, looking at Larxene, then to Marluxia. "However, they must be found immediately. It has come to my understanding that these kids somehow knew their fate, and I need you to bring them to us. They will aid us in gaining our hearts back!" Saïx and the 10 other members nodded in approval, much to Axel's disgust. He had to keep the act up, otherwise everyone would know. He'd never been a traitor until now...

Anything for his little Nami and Roxas.

That alone brought a smile to his lips as he put his hood on, and went out on a fake crusade to find the two blonds.

/**Now It's Come to This..**\

Naminé awoke to the sounds of night and Roxas' soft breathing. This was the third time tonight she'd tried to keep everything in her mind peaceful. But boy, was everything just a mess.

Olette was curled into a ball, Hayner cradling her in his muscular arms. They glowed a gray color, from the protruding light coming from the moon. She didn't notice, but he was awake as well. As she got out of her boyfriend's grip, she saw his eyes move to her in the darkness. "Can't sleep either?" He said softly, laying Olette down gently. Naminé nodded, sitting on her knees and facing him. Hayner crawled to her, barely making a sound or trace of movement.

"So...what's it like here?" Naminé asked, playing with the strings on her capris. The boy smiled, almost as goofily as Sora did. That made Nami's gut fall back to square one. "Oh, it's great here. We have a lovely sunset, great food, and the best is the sea salt ice cream!" He whispered excitedly. The girl looked at him funny, her eye twitching, "Sea salt ice cream?" She asked, getting an 'OMG' face. "Oh come on! You have to try it!" He said, pulling her up with him. The blond girl almost fell, Hayner reaching out to catch her. Within seconds though he was pulling her out the curtain down the alley towards the marketplace. "Dear god! How long are all these shops open?" Naminé asked curiously, seeing the sparkling lights again. Hayner pulled her down another alley, reaching their destination. "Basically all the time. Now let's see...I'll get one so you can try it. If you don't like it, I'll gladly take it!" He said, licking his lips.

Obviously he liked sea salt ice cream.

While Hayner ordered the 'tasty' treat, Nami stared for a minute at the architecture of the town. Tall, brick buildings, nothing like she saw in Destiny. "Here you go. Just lick some of it..." Hayner said smiling again. Naminé, fearing he would be mad if she didn't, licked the light turquoise popsicle. The first thing that swirled in her mouth was the bitter taste of salt. Her face screwed up, looking at Hayner like he was crazy. "You like this stuff?" He nodded, taking it from her, "Been eating it all my life, Naminé." He said, slowly walking back up the hill. She tried not to gag, listening to him slurp the salty mixture. At the very end of the alley, before the got to the Hideout, Hayner stopped to look at the girl, the ice cream diminished. "You know. I thought you were crazy, sticking up to me. Now I realize, you're used to it, aren't you?" He said looking at her eyes. Everyone seemed to be obsessed with them lately. "Um, yeah.." She was avoiding his gaze, knowing fully well why he was looking at her.

Too bad Roxas woke up and opened the curtain before he could admit his feelings. "Hey, what are you up to?" He asked, a glare forming. "Oh! Hayner was trying to see if I liked sea salt ice cream, but obviously since he ate it all, I didn't whatsoever.." Nami said, returning to her sleeping bag. The other two sleep peacefully still, Pence snoring lightly. She giggled, Roxas returning and kissing her head before lying back down. "Don't leave again. Scared the shit out of me..." He said as she laid her head close to his chest again. "Sorry lovely. You know I just get bored. And it's not my fault I'm an insomniac." She grinned. Roxas tapped her nose while Hayner got back under his blankets with Olette.

Roxas couldn't tell, but he swore he saw a pout on Hayner's face before he turned around and mumbled himself to sleep.

/**Running Away...Just for Love**\

_Yay! Another chapter finished..._

_Yeah, Hayner and Olette pairings.._

_EW_

_Hayner and Naminé? Gross._

_I hope you enjoyed! It took me a while to type it all up, but hey...it is going to get better in future chapters._

_Next chapter I hope to include..._

_Some fights and epic conclusions. _

_MAYBE._


	8. Giving Up and Memory Loss

_Onto the next chapter..._

_Since no reviews... I am guessing it is getting boring. _

**/On My Way Down\**

The Organization had no clue as to where the two kids had gone. It'd been two weeks, and no sign. Axel was asked to give all of Roxas' favorite locations, but alas, none showed a trace of them.

Xemnas was growing frantic and furious. He had to find them. He had to figure it out soon, he knew. And so, he decided to visit Sora one day on the Island. He made the boy wonder and dream more of getting out of Destiny, with all his friends. And then that was when he set out on an adventure against the new creatures Vexen and Zexion had finally been able to conjure with their efforts: Heartless. So Sora was out, looking for his two missing friends, and meeting new people along the way. He knew his mission was to defeat the Heartless. Xemnas believed this to be the greatest plan ever.

Axel somehow had sent a warning message to Naminé and Roxas, cautioning them to be on the lookout for the black cloaks. Their new found friends vowed to help them along the way. No matter what it meant. Things were heating up. With more people searching and coming up empty, less worlds and people were available to question and search. Roxas grew aware this one day...

"I give up!" He yelled from his place mat on the floor. Naminé looked at him, her blue eyes widening. "Roxas! We can't! Think of what they'll do to us if we just show up or they find us! Larxene will kill me! Demyx will tap you on the fucking hand and pray that Xemnas wouldn't hurt you.." She looked away, before the tears stained her cheeks. Roxas tried to comfort her, but he couldn't even open his mouth to say anything. He patted her back softly, Olette as well. The other boys came over and soon the group was in a tight embrace. Nami smiled, trying to speak through sobs, "Than-ks you guys" She felt reassured, until her head lifted up and she spotted the hooded figure.

Immediately she froze. Her body felt cold, and she didn't know why. Roxas looked to her, then to the gaze that she held toward the door. The boy gasped, pushing his friends away, trying to block Naminé. As the figure took his hood off, he was revealed as Zexion, surprisingly out of his basement dormitory. His skin was pale and his eyes made the five wonder just how crazy he was. That stare was impossible to get over.

"Ahah! I knew I'd find you here." Zex said, wiping a blue strand out of his face. A grin began to play along his lips. "Come on you guys. The whole Organization is worried. Nami, your mother is worried sick!" He frowned now, in disapprovement. Both teens knew it was a trick. "Hah! Right, Larxene, sad I am gone. She only wanted me all that time so her and you could use me to get your hearts. You wanted me to control people, until they went insane and died!" Olette looked at her, fearing the tone of Nami's voice. Hayner stared at the newcomer; a glare never left his normally soft eyes. Pence backed behind the two, trying not to get involved at all.

"Naminé, now you know me. I would never lie! After all...you wanted to marry me once, remember?" He was bringing that up...she rolled her eyes, staring at Roxas. "Right, like she'd want someone as psychotic as y-" "Why don't you shut your mouth, Number Thirteen." Zexion hissed, looking back to Naminé. So he was going to try guilt tripping her...

"Come on, remember. When you only nine years old, you decided you wanted me for the rest of your life. You spent all your time with me, not caring that your mom and dad hated it. You always talked about how this rude gentleman over here used to hurt your 'feelings'. I never had the guts to tell you till now, but you two don't have hearts either. You're not what you think you are...You're Nobodies, just like everyone in the Organizat-"

"But at least I act like I have one! Shouldn't that count, Zexion? The mind is a powerful object. Without it, the heart couldn't function at all, causing us no emotion. Pain, maybe, but nothing else. We'd feel empty; lost! Zexion, your mind is just as powerful as a heart can be! You must understand..You don't need a heart to survive!" Naminé walked closer to him, Roxas trying to persuade her to come back.

Zexion thought for a moment, realizing the girl did have a point. But at the moment, it didn't matter. He had to bring them back; that was priority number one. "Nami...I suppose your right..." He held out his hand, the blond girl walking ever so slowly to him. "Tell me...do you believe you could test your theory though?" He said, smiling at her. Roxas had a bad feeling about this, his stomach flipping. "Hmm, you could say for almost all my life I have believed this, Zexion. Now please, explain why you are trying to guilt trip me by telling us about my whole 'I wanna marry you' thing."

"Oh so you caught on. Well, Naminé, compared to your mom, you're spectacular..." Roxas and Olette gagged, "Oh please! I am only 16. I'm like what...one or two years older than you guys!?" He said, smirking at their faces. "Come on Naminé. Roxas...come on! Demyx is worried sick! Axel said as soon as you come back, you get all the sea salt ice cream you want!"

Naminé looked at Rox, her head turning to the side, "You eat that too?" She said, turning away. He grinned, his tongue and teeth a light blue color. She gagged mentally, looking back to Zexion who now held his hand out to the girl. "I promise, no tricks." "But you were sent here on orders, so that counts like a trick to us.." Roxas said, standing in front of Naminé again. The blue haired man glared, putting a finger to his head. "Do I have to get the others?" He said, looking back up to them. Nami looked away, looking to Olette, who was gripping her shoulders. She touched Roxas, tapping the white fabric to have him look at her. "Hmm?" He said, turning at her with a frown. "I give up," She said, looking at the ground. Her body began to shake slightly as she got up and walked to Zexion. "Roxas...come on...before the punishment get's worse" Nami still looked down, her eyes starting to tear up again.

Her boyfriend didn't want to, but for his girl's sake, Roxas got their things and stood next to Zex, a smile finally crossing his face. "See that wasn't so hard.." The man said, patting the boy's shoulder. Hayner, Pence, and Olette all looked to the couple, sorrow filling them. "We'll come back...one day" Naminé said, smiling weakly. With that, Zexion created the portal, and sent the two back to Hell.

**/Do You Know How Much You Hurt Me\**

Axel had heard the news. Roxas and Naminé had been found, and now were being questioned and punished by the Superior. He was going to now make them fulfill the jobs they were 'destined' to do now, instead of when they were older. Naminé was to work by Marluxia and Larxene's side in Castle Oblivion; her memories would be wiped out, so she wouldn't remember Sora or Roxas or the others. Her final words to him were "I love you" before they took her into the room. Roxas was then sent to something similar. They took away his memories of Naminé and the others, giving him new ones about the fight for Kingdom Hearts and how he had to capture Sora. He was the 'key' to everything.

Naminé now sat in her new room, a smile somehow still upon her lips. She was unaware of the battles that were to come, the people she would meet, or who Sora was. She didn't know of her past, except for things Marly and Larxene had said. Xemnas made it so no one could come in contact but them and the other Castle members. That alone, was truly devastating.

Roxas sat silently with Axel, his supposed best friend in the whole world. Axel handed him a bar of sea salt ice cream, both eating it slowly. He was telling Rox about what was going to happen soon; what would happen if he merged with Sora. Roxas always nodded at his words, trying to understand and contemplate everything he said.

Naminé drew this scene, replaying it in her head. She could see them both upon Twilight Tower, a place of utter beauty. Nami wondered who the blond boy was, and had always wanted to go there. But she couldn't, being forced to live in these white and pale blue walled rooms. She'd always hated it since they brought her in here. It made her head throb uncontrollably.

She heard the footsteps and straightened up. Axel walked in, smiling. He had a flower in one hand and some sea salt ice cream in the other. "Hey kid, thought I'd bring you something on my duty" He said, noticing she hurriedly put the sketchbook away. "What were you drawing?" Axel asked curiously, handing her the items and staring at the cover to the book. "Oh you know, the usual..." Her voice stammered slightly. "May I see, please?" He asked as she stuck the ice cream in her mouth. He lashes fluttered closed as she sighed and nodded.

He picked it up off the table; turning it to the last drawing she'd made...He always wondered what had happened to her drawing techniques. Since her memory was taken away, her skills had fallen down to great lows, but she still was great. Just, everything was childish-looking. He smiled at it, the thought that she knew what they were doing unnerving to him. Axel smiled, looking to her. She was deep in thought, eating the treat with less enthusiasm as normal. "What's wrong Nami? Too salty?" Though that shouldn't have been the problem. He felt relieved when she said no.

"Who's that boy, sitting up there with you? I want to know his name; he looks fun to talk to!" She grinned, pointing to Roxas. Axel bit his lip, trying to figure out if he should tell her. "Um...well uh..." He knew he wasn't supposed to; else she might remember and try everything in her power to get away. He couldn't lie to such an adorable face.

Too bad the door opened, revealing an angry Marluxia.

Things just wanted to get worse for these two.

**/Now I See What You Wanted For Me\**

_Yeah. I am thinking this got way too boring and crap._

_But review and I will think of stuff to add or take away. _

_Promise!!_


	9. The Final Chapter

_Well next chapter..._

**/If you could see everything you do to me\**

Naminé attempted to smile when her father came into the room, Axel still looking at the drawing. Nami gave him back the ice cream and he stuck it in his mouth, not caring that Marluxia glared at him. "Naminé..." He said, trying to hide his disgust. Since she'd ran away, he'd hated everything about her; his fifteen year old daughter was nothing but trash to him.

"Yes, Marluxia?" She pushed a blond strand out of her eyes, Axel standing behind her and petting her head. Marly was not amused in anyway, "Axel, you know you aren't to be treating her like she's your girlfriend..." Axel sighed, looking down at the girl. Naminé hugged the sketchbook to her, looking to the ground. She knew her father hated her, but she didn't know why.

"Marluxia..why can't you see that she's just a cute little girl who holds potential?" He said, burying his face into her blond locks. She stiffened, unsure how to respond to it. Her father looked into her eyes and gave up, "You need to be manipulating Sora's memories, not spending your time worthlessly drawing your boyfriend and his strange friend." He was careful not to reveal Roxas' name.

"Daddy, what's his name?" She looked up at him, in hopes he would tell her. He formed a white rose, looking back to his colleague and grinning. He handed the rose to Nami before fading away. She took it, turning to look to Axel. It was the only generous thing he'd done since she'd woke up from her deep sleep.

"Axel! What's his name?" Her eyes were staining with fresh tears, her curiousity overwhelming. But she needed to know. She always felt like she knew Axel's friend, but no one told her his name. She'd never actually even seen him. That's what made her sad. "Please, I beg you, tell me!" Her face was getting to him.

Axel stared at blue orbs, bending down to her level to take the tears out of the corner of her eyes. He held her close and finally decided to speak up. "Naminé, you cannot repeat this. My friend is Roxas, and he used to be like your brother. You guys used to hang out like crazy. You became in love with him after he confessed to you. You two were always inseperable. Then, you both ran away, because you knew what the Organization was going to do to you both. And Zexion found you and took you back. Xemnas ordered that you get your memories taken away. That was a while ago, but here you are now." He said, watching as Naminé looked at him with wide eyes. She did remember, bits of it. But she only knew of the things she did; if he was in it, she didn't know his name. Now, she knew.

It was Roxas.

**/You would realize how much I really need you, love\**

_Hey_

_Who are you? _

_Naminé. And you?_

_Roxas. _

_Oh. Axel told me about you. _

_Oh, that idiot! What did he say?_

_Nothing bad, just about me and you._

_I'm sorry, I haven't known you very long to be liking you already. Besides, aren't you Axel's girlfr-_

_That's not what I meant. Roxas, you and I had a past together. I want you to think about it._

_What do you mean? Naminé I don't know you. I never ha-_

_Yes! You have! Roxas, you have blond hair and blue eyes. I dream about you every night. I draw you with Axel! I know who you are; surely you must have some memory of me?_

_Wait...do you have long blond hair and bright blue eyes that shine like the ocean?_

_Yea- Woah, wait what? _

_Heh, I remember you, Naminé, and I hope to see you soon. _

_You too. But wait, Rox-_

_Don't worry Nami, I couldn't forget eyes that gorgeous. Everytime I visit Destiny, I think about you and those eyes. It's what makes my job easier..._

_Killing the heartless and Sora. _

_Exactly. _

_Well, I guess I should go. I can hear my mom in my room. _

_Alright.Oh, Nami?_

_Yes, Roxas?_

_I love you._

_I lo-_

**/You're in my mind again, and you control every aspect; I love it\**

Naminé woke up, the sound of her mother opening the sketchbook startling her. Larxene held up Nami's work, examining every detail. "You used to draw better than this..." Larx said, a sick smile forming onto her lips. Naminé glared with hatred; since she'd 're-met' her mom, she still didn't like her.

"Maybe I'd have kept my ability if you hadn't decided to use it for evil and then take away my memories. Ever think about that, mother?" Naminé said, her blue eyes closing. Her pale lips pulled into a smile of its own, while Larxene stared at her in shock.

How did she know?

"What are you talking about? We didn't do such a thing to you, dea-" She was cut off by Nami getting up and retaliating. "Mom, cut the crap. I know. I learned from an outside source. You can't fool me." Larxene stared at her 'daughter', closing her eyes and sighing in defeat. So Naminé knew now: but what could she do? She smirked.

"And what will you do Naminé, now that you know? You obviously can't run away like you did last year. So what's your plan?" Nami's turn to smirk. "Why would I tell you, bitch?" Naminé felt a sting across her cheek and knew that Larxene had slapped her; she'd had worse. Luxord tried to rape her once, but Axel saved her. That's why everyone called him her boyfriend.

"I'll make sure Marluxia-" "Father..." Nami corrected, Larxene fuming now. "WHATEVER! The point is, I will make sure the Superior-" "You mean Mansex..." A growl erupted from Larx's throat, as she gave up and stomped off into a portal.

Axel opened the door a bit, sticking his head in. He grinned at Naminé, "You're too good at this..." He said, Naminé giggling. "Why don't you come in here all the way?" She asked, as he pulled himself in some more. "I have a surprise for you, Nam." He watched her smile more. "Oh what might it be?" "Not what, but who. Naminé, meet Roxas..." He opened the door fully and there stood her old boyfriend. He wore his organization coat, with what looked like pride.

"Roxas, this is Naminé..." Axel smiled as Roxas walked a bit towards Naminé. She took the necessary steps towards him, and tried to grin. "Roxas, tell me, did you have a weird dream last night?" She asked, hoping that he'd had the same one. He thought for a moment and smiled some, "Yeah. You were talking to me in my sleep. Something about how we knew each other. And then I remember saying 'I love you'." He smiled back, right before he stepped up in front of her and picked her up, hugging her. He'd always remembered how light weight she was.

"I missed you..." Naminé said, burying her face into his shoulder. He stroked her blond locks, wishing he could assure things were going to get better. "Don't worry, Nam. I missed you too." He looked to Axel and he gave Rox a thumbs up. Axel stayed in the room, just in case anything were to happen.

And he watched as Naminé and Roxas were reunited, all smiles and giggles. He wanted to see that forever.

And he knew one day it would happen. No matter how much struggle and force they went through. He knew that Nami and Roxas would stay together, one way or another.

**/And I lived on, because of you and your love\**

_This is the end. Kinda..._

_Unless you want more. _

_:D_

_Review and tell me okay? _


End file.
